Hetalia Pairing ABC's
by PartyGirl38
Summary: Well the title is pretty self-explanatory, but if you MUST know, every chapter will have a certain pairing and for that pairing a sentence/ headcanon/ drabble will begin with 'A' then 'B'. Pairings inside, warnings inside. BUT ITS GOT YAOI! Want a pairing? Message me, current chapter : GerIta, Specific character changes every chapter.


**Please enjoy these drabbles/ headcanons/ what ever the hell these are considered!**

**Pairings:**

**GerIta**

**Planning on:**

**PruCan**

**UsUk**

**RoChu**

**SuFin**

**DenNor**

**GiriPan**

**Disclaimer: WHY DO I NEED TO PUT THIS ON EVERYTHING I DO! SERIOUSLY, IF I OWNED HETALIA GERITA WOULD BE CANON BY NOW!**

**(No seriously, I don't own anything! Except the idea… That's all me baby!)**

**Warnings:**

**Some AU's, Yaoi, LIME~!**

* * *

_**GerIta, Pairing ABC's!**_

"**A**www~ Ludwig! Ludwig! Why can't you come along? We can make pasta, and take a blanket and I can bring wine! I could try to make some Wurst if you like!" Feliciano begged, he had tears coming to his perfect amber orbs and rummaged aimlessly though a woven tan basket. Pulling out a container, wine and a small checkered blanket he motioned to them before returning the items to the basket. The German who sat beside the frantic Italian sighed deeply before giving a slight nod and saying 'Ja.'

Ludwig wouldn't have such a problem with going on a picnic with the cheerful Italian, except somehow every time Germany spent time with Italy, his crush grew more and more until you couldn't even call it a 'crush' nor 'puppy love' only true faithful love was the right description.

**B**efore Italy, Germany honestly didn't know what he was doing with his life. He was a powerful country and it seemed everyone in his country knew what they wanted. Yet the real reason the German still existed seemed to evade his life. Then on one mission he met the weirdest country, Italy. The man didn't seem to have a care in the world, he would make what he wanted, say what he wanted and even dressed how he wanted. This seemed the complete opposite of what Ludwig wanted as a lover. But life was such a funny little thing; you never know what it brings.

**C**ockblocking that was Prussia's and Romano's knew job now that Germany and Italy were in a relationship.

**"D**-dare?" Italy stuttered out, his palms growing sweaty with anticipation and worry about what the smirking Albino would tell the Italian to do.

"Kessessessesse, I dare you to go tell West you know what is hidden under his bed and want to join in!" Prussia laughed, knowing EXACTLY what lay hidden under the old mattress.  
Feliciano blushed madly, before hesitantly standing up and leaving the room to go find Ludwig. Two things would come from this adventure, most likely rejection or a doubtful lemon would take place. Thank god the author-I MEAN LADY LUCK- was on Italy's side, because he won't be walking straight anytime soon, if you know what I mean

**'E**nough was enough!' Italy thought honestly feeling quite angry at the German who sat so calmly on the soft fluffy couch. Feliciano had been flirting, winking, making contact, and basically every trick in the book to make Ludwig realize the Italian liked him! Feli was so close to just coming out and plain out saying 'Te Amo!' When a little idea crossed his head. Slowly strolling over to where the German was stationed, Italy leaned over the back of the chair and whispered breathily and seductively "Luddy~ please come help, my 'Vital Regions' need some help."

**F**irst kisses are the most important part of a relationship; they need to be sweet, full of compassion and love but most importantly short- making sure both parties are enjoying themselves. Two out of three points were checked off, except for the 'enjoying themselves' the kiss between Germany and Italy was DEFINITELY enjoyable. A sloppy, drunken and certain French kiss would be the best way to describe the first time Ludwig and Feli kissed. A few too many drinks, one wink, a few flirts and the next thing either of them knew loud moans were coming from a rented hotel.

**G**ermany used to be jealous of how carefree Gilbert was, key word being used. The days he spends with Italy are always spontaneous and well… Interesting. Nevertheless fun and eccentric to the max.

**H**ow much was Italy willing to pay in order to keep Germany by his side? If you asked the Italian this, a regretful smile would paint his facial features and he would look up with those stunning amber eyes and simply say 'Countries can't go against their OWN leader, but that doesn't apply to one country attacking another's leader.'

**"I**-I-I… T-Te…. Te…. Te-"Italy stuttered nervously, a dark maroon blush splashed across his soft cheeks while big beautiful brown eyes stared at his own equally brown boots that had blackening dried blood sprayed up and down.

"Feliciano! I don't know how long we have until they find us and break down that damn door. Hurry up and say what you need to!" Germany rushed, his voice hushed as he pressed himself closer to the Italian hugging his chest. The German kissed the top of Italy's head before using his hand to raise the shorter male's head, eyes connected for a brief moment before the rotten wooden door slammed to the ground.

"Te Amo Ludwig! Ciao Bello!" Italy whispered, his whole body trembled with fear as the scent of rotting flesh rolled into the room and low growls echoed the room.

"Nein! Guten tag, Schatz!"

(Italy= I love you. Goodbye beautiful.)

(Germany= No! Good day –or could be used as hello- sweetheart)

**"J**ust try to remember, one day those handsome features aren't going to be so stunning. Would you love Ludwig then?"

'What type of test is this?' Italy thought to himself critically, France had sent both Ludwig and Feliciano a 'Is my love life perfect?' kit… Italy had only accepted for the hell of it. But this seemed quite personal. Not that the brunette minded, he loved to express how much he wanted the gorgeous blonde German.

"The answer is yes! I will love Ludwig forever!" The Italian happily answered, not realizing that the second he took to criticize the video made it look like he hesitated to answer yes… Not to mention this was being viewed to Germany, Ludwig was worried Feliciano didn't truly return his love. So Francis asked a bunch of questions and let the German decide if mutual feelings were shared. The blonde didn't dare watch after the agonizing seconds it took Italy to respond. The decision had been made.

**K**nowledge was power? Who ever said this stupid line must be a complete idiot! Italy had no KNOWLEDGE of the POWER he held over Germany's heart.

**L**ife was a bitch, and bitch things just L.O.V.E.D. to happen to Germany. Yes he was strong, yes he prepared, and yes he was very brave.

Yet he was neither brave enough, nor strong enough to be the first to say 'I love you' and certainly not prepared enough to hear the words 'I love you' come from the sweet Italy's mouth.

**M**ay it be months, years or decades after Ludwig and Feliciano first have intercourse, Germany will always be as careful as he can, the one thing he fears most is hurting Italy.

**N**o one other than Italy has seen Germany cry.

**"'O**pen the door! We're kids! we have to rebel! We can get away!' Get away my ass." Romano glared angrily at his brother who was crying the corner. The 'popular' bastards had dared the twins to enter the house and come out. Well they did… Like idiots. Now they were in jail. Like brilliant mother fuckers. A German parole officer constantly eyed his brother. Wait… Did the blonde just wink! Oh hell no! No potato bastard was going to flirt with HIS Fratello! These next few months were going to be hell…

**"P**lease~ please! I- I need more, L-Ludwig! Stop teasing! I need-"Italy pleaded

"I can't hear you, speak up." Germany's low voice murmured

"I- A little more!"

**Q**uite an extraordinary feet for the German -whom was holding hands with his Italian lover- would have to be successfully convincing said Italian's brother, that the German was in fact a proper boyfriend and was not a 'Potato-loving bastard.' This was going to be on headache after another for poor Ludwig.

**R**ight now… Right as the bright luminescent silver moon shone directly above the two lovers. The entire world seemed to stop. Nothing mattered. No cares. No worries. No anger. Nothing but the calming and seductive presence of each other. Nothing but the soft pale lips molding and dancing together, creating a beautiful, wonderful, magical and lustful first kiss. The first of many sweet and passionate ones to come.

**S**oft tan hands brushed against stronger, paler ones. Both males looked up, the blonde had a soft blush tainting his cheeks. Ludwig hesitantly brushed hands again before entwining fingers with Feliciano. The duo stared into each others eyes for a second before walking down the brown gravel road once more. Enjoying the hot summer breeze and the cloudless sky.

**T**o tell the truth would mean to reveal all the crimes Germany had committed while under control of Hitler. The countless people he had cold heartedly murdered. Even to present day his dreams were plagued by nightmares of olden days. Scars covered ever inch of his back, more times than he was willing to admit his old boss had tied Ludwig up and whipped him. Feliciano had asked multiple times about the scars on the German's back, but the answer was never given. In all honesty, Ludwig was scared if he confessed all the horrors he has done. Feli would never want to be seen with him again. That pain would out weigh a whipping any day.

**U**ltimately Ludwig's goal in life was get good grades, get into a good school, get a good car, get a good house. All around have a good life. Nothing more was needed. But those 'goods' were quickly being replaced by 'random' and all around weird adventures with the Italian boy who lived across the street. But what if, those feelings of friendship turned down a much more romantic route?

**'V**eeh~?' Italy thought to himself as he waited for Germany to come back to the safe base. He had been gone for an hour and nothing seemed to add up. Their people were coming back from the dead! What was going on? Feliciano had seen zombie movies before but… But… A rapid bang at the door drew Italy back from his thoughts. He rushed to the door to see a bleeding Ludwig; the blonde swiftly entered the house and slammed the door. The gun the German was holding was brought up to his head.

"Ludwig what are you-" Italy stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the giant gaping bite mark on Germany's arm. Realization hit Feliciano hard, tears began to roll down his pink cheeks, he embraced Ludwig. A final regretful kiss was shared, before a loud bang echoed the cramped stuffy warehouse.

"**W**hy would we do _that_?" Germany asked, meeting his cool blue eyes with soft auburn ones.

"Why SHOULDN'T we _do it_!" Italy eagerly replied.

"Maybe because this is obviously going to end badly." The blonde sighed; he did not feel like having this conversation… Again.

"Luddy~!" The Italian whined.

"Nein Italy."

"Pleaaaaase~!"

"I AM NOT HAVING A DOUBLE DATE WITH ROMANO AND SPAIN!"

**"Xenia!" Italy happily stated, he squeezed Germany's hand and smiled widely.**

"Feliciano… We are NOT naming the new country 'Xenia.'" Ludwig sighed, yet returned the smile.

"Veeh~ but it makes sense!"

"How?"

"… No country has the name Xenia."

**Y**ellow is Germany's favorite colour because is reminds him of the sun. It was a warm sunny day the first time he confessed he loved Italy.

"**Z**ebra!" Italy playfully laughed, throwing a card into the air as he and Ludwig finished their third game of 'ABC' a very basic game which really took no brain thought.

_'A-Apple!'_

_'B- Beer.'_

_'Veeh~ Luddy! C- Cant you pick something better?'_

_'Hmm, and you didn't put P-Pasta?'_

_'…'_

Germany smiled at remember he previous game, it may be silly and tedious but the game itself was cute and meant in a way of humor. A sly smile spread across Italy's face as a naughty thought crossed his mind.

"Luddy~?" Feliciano purred.

"Ja?"

"Can we play the Pocky game instead?" The Italian winked playfully.

* * *

**Whelp. That was fun.**

**Next pairing? I've had a request for RoChu… I don't know how well I can write it though! Most of … What ever I just wrote… Was little drabbles, so I most likely will continue a pattern like this. Unless you wonderful reviewers want to let me know of some headcanons… I might go find some off Google… What ever, you get what you get!**

**Alright so about updates and pairings.**

**Updates? When ever I feel like it. This is honestly a 'meh, I'll get to it.' Story.**

**Pairings? I'm basically down for almost anything… But please. PLEASE. No PruHun or FrUk requests. PLEASE. I just can't ship them. I tried. It doesn't work…**

**If you want to request one of those two, I may just make a 'little bit of everything' chapter and have those two in it.**

**Actually that's an idea, specific pairing next time or lil' bit of everything?**

**Oh, because I am a shameless author, if you have some extra time do you and your lovely capability to read want to check out my other fanfiction 'Death At The Door' or any others for that matter. Alright pride is kicking my ass, that's all my lovelies!**


End file.
